


Sky and Dream: Bonus Scene

by AvecPardon



Series: Corruption of Minecraftia [3]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Sexual Assault, Realistic Minecraft, also referenced, but still portrayed as a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecPardon/pseuds/AvecPardon
Summary: Some scenes were glossed over, implied, or mentioned but not expanded on in the main fic to keep them from interrupting the flow of the story.This is an expanded scene of what happened after Sky and Dream left the dungeon in Chapter 19, detailing how Sky got his cloak and giving more bonding time between them both over the pain they and their friends suffer through because of their roles as Herobrine Anti-Viral Avatars.Find me brainrotting about stuff and RTing art and stories from other folks in the Dream and MCYT fandom on twitter at@AvecPardon
Series: Corruption of Minecraftia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174448
Kudos: 4





	Sky and Dream: Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> CW: implied/referenced past sexual assault, mentions of triggers

Bonus Scene - After the Dungeon

The first thing Dream registered as he slowly came back to awareness was the chill of the tundra on his back and a comfortable warmth pressed against his front. The second was a sense of movement, and he recognized the familiarity of being carried on someone's back, hands holding up his legs as they walked on through the snow. A small sense of alarm rose then ebbed away; if whoever had him was an enemy, he'd probably be carried in a more uncomfortable manner.

What was the last thing he remembered?

There was a fight.. against a really huge mob.. and someone was with him who got injured.. SkythekidRS. The Commander of Sky Army, the Butter King. They won the fight.. because Dream used Viral Wrath.. they left the dungeon with a bit better understanding of each other and friendly banter.. and then...

Then.. what?

Dream flinched, trying to pull at the fog of memories that slipped through his fingers, then slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the cold and the colors of the biome. His hood was pulled up over his head, his mask fitted properly over his face, and the distortion in his view from the strange crack in the mask remained there. How did-? Oh, right. It happened when Herobrine tried attacking his mind and Sky chased those efforts away.

Speaking of, there's the familiar black and grey body armor, currently being used as a resting place for his head. He glanced up, watching Sky's profile as the older Avatar remained unaware of Dream being awake, eyes hidden behind the black wrap-around sunglasses he always wore. Would he know what happened?

"I know you're awake, your breathing changed," Sky said suddenly, mouth quirking up into a small smile. "Feeling better?"

Dream nodded, mentally checking over his limbs and letting his vision go out of focus slightly, enough for his hotbar and status to slide up into his sight. "Mhm, full hearts," he replied and yawned. "Don't remember falling asleep though, still feel tired."

"Yeah, you didn't just fall asleep. You passed out from the energy drain of using your Viral state. Remember using it?" Sky told him curiously. Dream nodded again. "Takes a lot of energy to use its powers, so it's not surprising to me that you pretty much dropped like a rock once we got out of that dungeon." The brunet looked around the biome, seeming to scan his surroundings before looking at him again. "I've been trying to find a village so you can rest properly, but I'm a bit worried about being recognized if I get close to one," he added with a frown.

"Find us one, I'll handle that part," Dream told him and closed his eyes again, wanting a bit more sleep if Sky wasn't insisting on him walking now.

\---

The tundra village was a mix of spruce wood buildings and ones made with ice and tightly packed snow, creating a contrast of light and dark in the wintery setting. Sky knelt to let Dream climb off, then stood under a spruce tree, letting its shadow help to hide him with his darker uniform. The speedrunner gave him a thumb's up, then hurried into the village to get what he needed.

A shop run by an Avatar selling various Dungeons gear they found as well as other items looted from the new dungeons sold him a cloak and hood in black cloth, slightly tattered but still very usable and sturdy. He folded it up and held it in his arms as he ran back out of the village, back to the tree where Sky waited patiently, chat window open and reading messages. The brunet closed it just as Dream ran up to him and held out the cloak.

"This will keep people from recognizing me?" Sky asked incredulously, taking the cloak and opening it to look at.

"Well, it'll cover over your uniform and you can hide your head with the hood. Same as what I do," Dream told him, gesturing over himself. The older Avatar hummed dubiously but put it on all the same, removing his signature royal blue cape and hooking the black cloak together around his shoulders with the plain metal clasp it came with. With the hood pulled over his head, the more recognizable aspects to Sky were well hidden. "There, see?" Dream went on as the brunet opened his inventory to look at himself in the window and tuck the blue cape away, "No one will catch on that it's you. Especially without the Sky Army cape that everyone associates with you."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm not used to being on the run from people," Sky relented with a wry grin. Dream smiled back, wide and toothy and impish.

"You should try being the speedrunner in my Manhunt training next time," he offered gleefully, "You'll learn really fast what to do to get away from hunters."

The two of them walked back into the village, looking around warily as Sky lingered close behind Dream in attempts to further shield himself. But there were no sudden squeals of excitement at the sight of him or exclamations of his name in joy; the villagers and Avatars barely gave either of them a glance, too focused on their own daily lives and personal relationships with one another. There were few nods of greeting, but they were fleeting and impersonal, a chance to welcome a traveler in hopes they take interest in buying goods and nothing more.

"Oh," Sky breathed, stepping more confidently beside the green-cloaked Avatar, "This is what I wanted for everyone in Minecraftia. To just.. _be_. To live freely, without having their lives pinned on the actions of one Avatar put on a pedestal above them as if they were a god to be praised and worshipped and obeyed blindly." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I never wanted that pedestal, and now it's being transferred to you."

_"I'm reaching for that peak, guys! Clay's taking me to all kinds of heights and you're coming along! We'll be sitting at the top, it's gonna be amazing! Think of all we can do once we're there!"_

Dream glanced away, then back, shaking his head hard. He wanted that top spot, but not to hold power over people. The power to help people, to bring others up with him, that's what he was after. He looked around again. Yes, these people lived their lives, but they weren't really free. Not with Sky Army corrupted and targeting Avatars who were growing in popularity with their Players, made to be pulled into their ranks to be controlled or eliminated. At any time, any of these free Avatars could vanish and no one would know why or to where. A fear they were unaware existed and so couldn't feel until it was far too late.

Could he change that someday?

There was a small tavern with few rooms to rent out. Sky paid the cost and collected the key while Dream drifted through the dining area to find a place for them to sit, reminded of doing the same with Techno, George, Bad, and Sapnap so many days ago, before he learned what would happen to him if Sky Army got their hands on him before he could find a cure. Just another adventure, high stakes but still just another fun road trip.

And then he was kidnapped by Illagers, drugged, held prisoner, sold to Recruits, enraged by the injustice he'd seen and heard to the point of lashing out in Viral Wrath and only brought out of it because of the sight of George slumped against the mansion wall, bleeding out and so, so still. The fun was gone.

He flopped into a chair in a corner booth and buried his head in his arms, drained yet again. A touch to his shoulder made him jerk a little in reaction, lifting his head to see Sky lift his hand and wave at him, apologetic expression on his face and a tray of food in his other hand.

"Ah, sorry. I'm trying to avoid talking a lot to keep from being recognized," he whispered and took a plate from the tray, setting it down in front of Dream, followed by a wooden mug filled with steaming milk. "Here. I didn't know what you wanted and you looked pretty out of it, so I just got us both bread and chicken and hot milk." He took his own seat across from him, another plate and mug set down for himself.

"Thanks," Dream muttered softly, picking up the bread. They ate in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. A glint of gold caught his attention, drawing Dream's eyes to the large purple gem that was instantly recognizable as Sky's amulet. Odd, why did he have it if it was supposed to have been left behind and was now... Dream's hand went to the clasp at his neck, catching Sky's attention with the motion. "Your amulet. How?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Ah. Fake one," Sky replied and went back to his chicken.

Made sense.

\---

"This room is so not worth twelve emeralds," Sky grumbled, pulling his hood back and taking in the cramped space that was available while Dream glared at the single bed as though it had offended him.

"Is there at least a room for washing up?" he asked flatly as the brunet searched around the small space and opened a door he found. Two small chests stacked on top of each other were all that was inside.

"Doesn't look it. Just refresh your skin if you're dirty or damaged," Sky told him and blinked as Dream stiffened at the words.

"Please don't say that," the blonde ground out between his teeth. Phantom fingers ghosted along his jaw, the memory of his face tilting up unwillingly enough to give him motivation to keep it down. He shook it away hard, exhaling harshly. "Just say 'stinky' or 'scuffed', means the same thing to me but doesn't..."

"You don't have to explain," Sky cut in quietly, moving around the room to stand off to his side, hands in view and placed over his heart to display them. "There's a title to one of my Player's videos that I can't hear without going back to a moment of my own. I didn't know those words were used against you, but I'm sorry I spoke them regardless." The sympathetic expression and attempts to be non-threatening were things Dream appreciated from him, even as it annoyed him that it had to be done to help himself settle back into the present. "The book I gave you, in it there's contact information to someone who can help you with trauma like that. They were helping me before I went into exile, so.. maybe they can help you too."

The skin crawling sensation hadn't left, and there wasn't a bath or shower to soothe it away. "Could.. could I.. h-have a hug?" Dream managed to get the words out, looking up at the older Avatar awkwardly.

In silence, Sky opened his arms, closing the cloak around the blonde as he stepped close for the hug, arms wrapped around one another. It wasn't the same as a hug from Sapnap, George, or Bad, but it was warm and shielding and Dream soaked in the feeling of safety. The phantom feeling was chased away, buried once more to be dealt with another time, and thanks to the book he actually would be able to get help with it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They argued over the bed some time later, when Dream was feeling more like his usual self and Sky had enough of trying to bully the tavern keeper into letting them have a larger room. It was either this single tiny room or tents in the cold. In an effort to get around that, Dream tried placing one of the beds he'd taken from the dungeon but the attempt was rejected by some sort of coding that flickered briefly in his vision.

"Ugh, an anti-grief protocol? On _this_ dump?" he groused, slamming the heel of his shoe against the floor a few times. "Turning this place into a crater would bring **up** the real estate value!"

"You'd get in trouble for it though, and griefing would get the attention of the Recruits so maybe don't?" Sky pointed out from where he reclined on the bed, hands folded behind his head as the pillows tucked behind his back helped him stay upright. "I still think we should go with my idea; I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed because you _need_ to recharge your energy and you can't do it properly unless you sleep in a bed."

"And **I'm** telling you that **I** should take the floor cuz you paid for the room and it'd be just rude to take the bed away," Dream retaliated bluntly, hands on his hips as he struck the floor with his heel again. A return thump from below made him look down in surprise, missing Sky rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"You're going to piss off the guy running the place and I better not get a penalty charge for you acting like a lil shit," the brunet told him in an unimpressed tone. "Just **take** the bed."

"No. **You** take the bed; you paid for it and I'm not going to be accused of being a freeloader!"

"No one's accusing you of _anything_ , that's you being paranoid."

"I am _literally_ being hunted by Sky Army and Cultists. It's not paranoia if they're **really** out to get you!"

More thumps sounded from the floor, as though the one causing them was getting more fed up with their arguing and loud volume. Dream responded by slamming his heel down again more aggressively and Sky sighed, crawling across the bed to tug at the lime green cloak. "Stop already," he said and jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "How about we just share the bed, back to back? Will you be okay with that?"

Dream eyed him askance, then huffed. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine with it, not a trigger," he agreed, tapping at the clasp to let the cloak ripple up into a simple cord then the mask to turn it into the goggles that he pulled down to hang around his neck, while Sky threw himself backwards onto the bed.

"Finally!"

They layered the blanket with Sky's cloak over top to keep warm during the snowy night. The tavern had a decent amount of cozy heat from the fires in the kitchen below, but the blankets were just a bonus for trapping more warmth. Yet Dream managed only a short time of sleep before waking up with a lonely feeling weighing on him. He tugged at the blanket a little to bring it up to his nose, sighing softly.

"I miss you guys," he murmured under his breath, blinking slowly and sleepily.

"I could teleport them here, if you want," Sky said just as softly, still facing away from him as they lay back to back as the brunet had offered. "You shouldn't be alone. I still think it's best for you to have your friends with you."

_George slumped against the wooden wall, a trail of red smeared downward on the wood, the brunet just sitting there with stained clothes and stained hands and pale, so pale..._

_Sapnap covered in bandages that barely hid the pixels and data leaching out from code-damage injuries that lingered for hours after..._

"No, it's fine. I need to be away from them," Dream refused shakily, hugging himself tight under the blankets. "I can't be around them, not after what happened. They need to stay far away from me. I'll dissolve the team if I have to, I just, I can't..."

"I'm too dangerous to be around them. I can't let them get hurt because of me. My enemies will go after them to get to me and if anything happens to them, it'll be my fault," Sky murmured the very words Dream had spinning in his head, as though he plucked them right out and spoke them clear as day. Stunned, the blonde rolled over to stare at the older Avatar as he also moved to face him, old guilt and exhaustion and regret in hazel brown eyes. "I know, it's happened to me too. I thought the same things you thought, especially after watching my friends get code-injured or tortured. And it took me a stupid long time to get that having my friends with me made things just so much easier to cope with and manage."

He reached up a hand, hovering it over Dream's head as though waiting for permission. When the blonde gave a small nod, Sky set it on his head, gently ruffling his hair, giving him a small, sad smile that Dream eventually returned.

"We're both messes, aren't we?" he asked ruefully.

"Comes with being Herobrine Anti-Virals," Sky returned with a sardonic grin, "We end up becoming vitally important to the life and stability of the whole Minecraft world for stupid reasons and that paints giant bulls-eyes on our backs for everyone who even remotely doesn't like us to aim at."

"Well, my Player plans on blowing up on Youtube so I should be used to watching my back already," Dream quipped, then let his smile fade to a more lost expression. "I want to be with my friends, but I don't want them to keep getting hurt because of me. What do I do about that?"

"Just stay together. No matter what happens, you can get through it as long as you're together to support each other and help each other through things," the brunet told him as he switched from ruffling Dream's hair to running fingers through it soothingly, watching the blonde grow drowsy from the contact. "Sleep. You need to recharge your energy."

"C'n we go.. find dungeons.. for gear?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, but sleep," Sky replied quietly, and Dream drifted off peacefully, his thoughts finally calmed.

_Continues in Chapter 20 of Herobrine's Return - Corruption of Minecraftia_

**Author's Note:**

> Sky mentions a title in a video of his that he can't hear without reacting; this is the Klub Ice version of the Cops and Robbers prison series.
> 
> Also, sneak peek of possible future side-fic:  
> CW: Suicide ideation
> 
> _A warm glow cast over him from it, the haze building up and drifting around his legs in sinewy whorls. The gleaming yellows and oranges and reds warped and mixed and swirled around themselves in the cascade in mesmerizing patterns. For a moment, it looked as though a face formed in the wall. Dream's mouth opened with a silent gasp of wonder, reaching out to-_
> 
> _Tommy's hand came out of nowhere, grabbing Dream's wrist and pulling him forcefully away from the lava, a grim look on his youthful face. "You're not allowed near lava anymore," he told the older Avatar in a low tone, quiet, even, and fierce. "Not without Clay logged in."_
> 
> _"I wasn't.. Tommy, I..." Dream stammered out in confusion, glancing back at the curtain of molten liquid even as he tried to keep his focus on the other blonde. His steps were hesitant as he was led away, stumbling as he tried to turn back. "I just.. there was something in there, didn't you see? I saw.. I don't know, I saw.. something..."_
> 
> _"You're not allowed near lava!" Tommy yelled in frustration and Dream immediately turned his attention to the younger Avatar, taking in his red face and barely held back tears. "I know what lava does to you; I've heard the stories. How many levels do you have? Right now?"_
> 
> _"Um.. fifty-ish," Dream replied hesitantly._
> 
> _"Okay, you've got plenty of levels to pay for a few reincarnations, but as long as we're stuck in here, I don't want to see this number drop, okay, big man? You pickin' up what I'm puttin' down here?" Tommy told Dream, poking at his chest with each question. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, looking askance at the lava with a mulish expression._
> 
> _"I don't want to see you throw yourself into that stuff as an 'escape'. Roleplay Dream wouldn't let Roleplay Tommy escape exile that way," he spoke seriously and turned his gaze up at the masked Avatar, "and I'm not letting you do the same here."_


End file.
